Co-op campaigns for players
For some players, gaming is an opportunity to be social and spend quality time with friends and family. Co-op campaigns allow for players to play with each other while experiencing the core narrative of the game. Some game designs only allow for one player to play campaign at a time. This forces the player to have to play alone, or have the other player watch as the other player plays. Introducing the co-op campaigns made gaming more interactive for socializing and group play. Some players prefer to play game narratives and campaigns with friends, and this game function allows them to do. Lots of games come with this function, but the game I remember having the most fun playing the co-op campaign was Halo. As soon as Halo was released the first thing I did was played the campaign with my friends. The game created benefits to players for playing together in a co-op campaign like when the players used the warthog. One player could drive while the other used the gun turret. This gave the players a sense of team work and bonding. The players could battle and defeat the Covenant and Flood together. Making the experience more enriching than had it been played by oneself. Borderlands 2: '''Borderlands 2 is a game that is marketed towards friends exploring a diverse world together. It has a strong Co-Op campaign that can support up to four players either local co-op or over the internet. The game allows players to explore different characters with different abilities in order to see how the characters synergize. One key part to Co-op play is seen when using vehicles. One player is tasked with driving and shooting a weak weapon while the other player wields a powerful gun. This allows a team to work together and overcome difficult objectives. '''Dying Light Dying Light, a great Zombie action-adventure-shooting game, has not only a good storyline but also a good co-op game design. Along with your friends or some other players, you can help one of your team members with a difficult task, or scavenge during the day, or together fight against the might mutants during the night. The great and the unique thing about co-op in this particular game is that players need to run and fight all the time. For running parts, players chase each other not to fall behind, for fight parts, players co-operate and perform beautiful actions. Gears of war Gears of war has a great story campaign that works well for both single and co -op. In Co-op campaign you can interact with your friends and revive each other. I remember spending hours with my friends playing this game and shooting hordes of enemies. Something unique with the co-op campaign is that there are certain levels in which you can choose which path to take. Your friend could take the left route and you can take the right or vise versa. This mechanic can give the players a different experience every time they play. I-shun Lo Demonstrative Examples Dead Space 3 In Dead Space 3, players could experience the single player campaign mode as Isaac Clarke or the two player campaign mode where player 2 is John Carver. The Co-op campaign brings more dynamics to the gameplay as both players now need to manage their ressources to survive and side-quests can be completed to gain better items for both players. The story sequences even make players experience different perspectives of events as seen by other characters. The first player playing as Isaac views the second player playing as John Carver as being a liability in some battle sequences as the former must protect the latter. In these situations, the second player is actually playing in an outer dimension, relieving past tragedies from John Carver's life.